But I'm Your Bones
by TheWalrusAndThePenguin
Summary: Booth returns from Iraq after four months engaged to another woman. How will Brennan hide her jealousy towards Booth's engagement? Probably a bit AU. Upgraded to a T rating for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine**

**Here's a new one! Just something I was thinking about so thought I'd write it. **

**-**

Tempe had to force herself not to run from the car and into Booth's apartment block. She had to admit to herself that she was dying to see him. She hadn't seen him for four months, since he had gone to Iraq on a mission. She walked quickly to his front door, knocking urgently and bouncing on the balls of her feet. As the door opened her face dropped, her expression quickly changing from excitement to shock.

A six-foot tall blonde stood in the doorway, wearing one of Booth's old FBI shirts.

'Hi,' she said, her genuine smile making Tempe want to punch her. 'Can I help you?'

'Yes, is Booth there?' she asked.

'Oh, yeah, Seeley's just making breakfast,' she grinned. 'Can I ask who you are?'

'I'm Dr Temperance Brennan, Booth's partner,' Tempe said.

'Oh! Seeley's told me so much about you! I'm Cassie Phillips, Seeley's fiancée,' the woman said, holding her hand out for Tempe to shake, but she was staring at her in disbelief.

'Cass, who is it?' called Seeley Booth himself as he walked into the hallway, wearing a pair of jeans, his bare chest revealing a fresh set of new scars.

'Fiancée?!' Tempe nearly yelled, looking right past Cassie to Booth.

'Bones…' Booth began, walking forward.

'You didn't think to _tell me_ you were getting married!?' she full out yelled.

'Bones, listen, it wasn't planned,' Booth pleaded, stepping closer.

'You told me you'd never leave me! I've known you for four years. Four years! And now you're engaged to some girl you've only known for four months!'

'Some girl?!' Cassie looked outraged. 'Who do you think you are?'

'I thought I knew,' Tempe said quietly. 'Maybe your fiancée can tell you.' She turned away, hiding her tears before rushing down the hallway.

'Bones!' Booth yelled, completely ignoring Cassie and sprinting after Tempe. He finally caught up to her at her car.

'Bones,' he panted, grabbing her arm. 'Please just let me explain. I didn't want you to find out like that with Cassie…it wasn't how I wanted to tell you.'

'You don't have to explain to me,' Tempe defended.

'Obviously I do,' Booth said, cupping her face in his hand. 'Look, you're crying. It's been four months, Bones. I missed you, I really did. Do I at least get a hug?' he asked and Tempe turned away, quickly wiping her eyes.

'A guy hug?' Booth pleaded, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Before he knew it Tempe had spun around, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

'I missed you too,' she breathed into his bare chest. Once she had regained herself she pulled back slowly. 'You're getting married?' Booth nodded with a smile.

'She's great, Cassie that is,' he said quietly. 'I know you two didn't have the greatest meeting, but you will like her. And I wanted to ask you something.'

'Yeah?' Tempe looked up into his eyes.

'Will you be my best man?' he asked.

'I am a woman,' Tempe replied bluntly.

'I know that, Bones, but will you be the equivalent of my best man? You're my best friend after all.'

'I'll have to think about it,' she said, pulling back from him completely and stepping back.

'_You'll have to think about it?_' Booth said indignantly. 'We've been friends for four years, why do you have to think about it?!'

'Well you did ask me so technically you require some sort of verbal acceptance,' Tempe rationalised. 'And I can't give you that yet.'

'Why not?' he asked, still shocked.

'Because I did a lot of thinking while you were away,' Tempe said. 'And I don't think that I can watch you get married.' She turned her back to him, opening the door to her car and getting in, driving away to leave Booth standing in his car park barefoot, shirtless and confused.

-

-

-

-

**Hope you liked it! How was it? Should I write more to see where this is going? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next installment! There's not much BB here, but hopefully you wait until next chap. The next few chaps will be pretty action packed, so before long everything should fall into place. **

**-**

-

Angela opened the front door to find her best friend standing on the threshold of Hodgins' mansion.

'Bren! I was just going to call you!' Ange stopped quickly when she saw the look on her friends face. 'Sweetie, what happened?'

'Booth's getting married,' she stated quietly.

'MARRIED?!' Ange yelled. 'What does he think he's doing? What about you? What about your partnership and everything you've worked towards?'

'I…don't know,' Tempe had to blink back a wall of tears that threatened to fall.

'How did he tell you? Who is she? When did they meet?' Ange bombarded Tempe as she led her inside. Tempe told Angela what happened as she sat rigid on the living room couch.

'What did you say when he asked you to be his best man?' Ange asked.

'I told him I would think about it,' Tempe replied, looking down at her hands.

'How do you feel about him?' Ange asked.

'He's my partner and a close friend…'

'Obviously he's more than that if you're this upset about what happened.'

'I'm just annoyed that he didn't have the decency to tell me!'

'We both know that it's more than that,' Ange said sternly, continuing when her friend stayed silent. 'I just can't believe that he's getting married.'

'Me neither.'

-

-

-

Angela rapped furiously on the front door of Booth's apartment. He opened the door, standing heavily on the balls of his feet.

'Angela, what's up?' he said, running his hands through his hair.

'_What's up?!_' she yelled back at him. 'What do you think is _up_? You're engaged! You are engaged to another woman without even telling us or even Brennan? How do you think she feels about this? How do you think she feels to have her heart broken in front of your new fiancée?'

'Heart broken?' Booth chuckled and Ange stepped into the apartment, poking him angrily in the chest.

'Listen here, buddy, you do not get to laugh over this! Brennan is at my place now. She's sleeping in at my place. _Sleeping in!_ How long have you known her?'

'Four years.' Booth muttered feebly.

'And how many times have you known her to sleep in on a work day?'

'I've…never known her to do that…'

'Exactly. Where have you been for the past four months? Where were you when her dad died?'

'Max…he's dead?' A look of shock and worry came across Booth's face.

'Heart attack three weeks ago. She was devastated, didn't leave the lab for days at a time. The only thing she's been looking forward to is you coming back so she can see you, so she can have you as a partner again.'

'She _can_ have me as a partner again, like it was before,' Booth said.

'_Not_ like it was before! No more midnight visits to share take-away. Yes, I do know about them. Bren talked to me a lot while you were away. She missed you so much and now she's lost her best friend, after me of course. Then you go and ask her to be your best man and expect her to just go along with it? Maybe next time you go and get engaged you should talk to her first and see how she feels about the matter because despite what you've both been denying for years, she _loves_ you. And now she has to watch you get married to someone you've known for four months. She can't handle you getting married now, let alone being your best man or whatever the hell you want her to be! So just leave her alone! First her parents, then Sully, then you! She can't have anyone else walk out on her! So for her own sake, _leave her alone _and don't expect her to be standing by you at the alter when you say "I do".' Angela felt tears running down her cheeks as she stared Booth down.

'I don't know what to say,' he said softly, unable to look her in the eye.

'I like you Booth, you know that, but I can't let you hurt her by giving her false hope of a future with you. Please, just stay away for her a while, so she can get used to the idea of you being married. It's all I ask Booth. Please, just give her some space.'

'I missed her too,' Booth said, looking Ange in the eye. 'I missed her more than you can imagine, but then I met Cassie. Despite whatever I did or didn't feel for her before, I'm getting married to Cassie now. Ange, I'm sorry. I will be at work again on Monday though, so if she's there and ready, I will be working with her.'

'You know that she's not going to say no to working with you again, whatever she feels.'

'I can't help that.'

'I thought of all people you would try and protect her,' Angela said bluntly.

'This isn't just like protecting her in any other situation. This is about protecting her from me,' Booth chuckled humourlessly to himself. 'I can't push her away from me.'

Cassie walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around Booth's waist.

'Hi, are you one of Seeley's friends?' she asked with a grin. 'I'm Cassie.'

Angela shook her head in disbelief and turned her back on Booth and Cassie, walking away to leave the engaged couple standing in the doorway.

'You have lots of female friends hanging around,' Cassie said suspiciously before regaining herself. 'First impressions haven't been great; they'll all hate me before we even have a descent conversation.'

'They're just protective of our family,' he said without thinking, looking down the hallway, feeling like Angela was still around the corner.

'Family?' Cassie asked.

'Yeah, the squints at the Jeffersonian and I were like a bit of a family. They just don't want that broken up.'

'We should invite them over for dinner, so I can meet them.'

'I don't think that would be such a great idea…' Booth began. Cassie put her hands on Booth's shoulders.

'Seeley, if we're going to get married I need to meet your friends.'

'Yeah I know, it's just hard for them…give them a bit of time…' Cassie tilted Booth's head to meet his eye line.

'What's wrong?'

'It's just confusing coming back here. My partner and I…I just don't think anyone expected me to get engaged.'

'I think you should tell your partner the truth,' Cassie said quietly. Booth looked up at her, a blank expression on his face. 'The truth about our engagement. She needs to know before your relationship with her goes beyond a point where it can be fixed.'

-

-

-

-

**Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I'm really enjoying writing this, so hope that you're enjoying reading it. This chap is quite angsty and not as long as the next will be! Here you go...!**

**-**

-

Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian, swiping his card and walking up the platform before making his way to Tempe's office. He opened the door to her office to find it empty. He spun on his heels and walked quickly to Angela's office.

'Have you seen Bones?' he asked. Angela looked up at him with a sad look on her face.

'She's at her place, as far as I know,' Angela said. 'She's working from home, I think.'

'Working from home? How does that work? She works with bones, she needs to come here to analyse the bones so she can…do whatever she does with them…' Booth concluded lamely.

'Booth, please don't go to see her, she needs some space,' Angela pleaded.

'I need to talk to her. If she won't even come into work, something must be seriously wrong.'

'Your surprise engagement could be something to do with it.'

Booth sighed and went to leave the room.

'Booth, wait,' Angela said and he spun around. 'Are you really in love with this Cassie girl?'

'I…yes, I am.'

'How do you feel about Bren?'

'She's my partner.'

'But how do you feel about her?'

'I don't know, she's a close friend, I obviously care for her.'

'I think you underestimated how Bren would feel about this.'

'She'll be fine. She always is.'

'Are you coming to the FBI ball on Friday night?' Angela asked with a sigh, needing to change the subject.

'Yeah, I was thinking of introducing Cassie then.'

'Fair enough. Just don't expect Bren to warm to her.'

-

-

Tempe walked into Booth's workplace, wearing a long strapless evening gown. She already regretted coming, dreading when she would have to see Booth with Cassie. She had spent the last week avoiding him at all costs, working in the lab and sending Zach out with him on the field. She walked into the room it was being held in and went straight to the bar, needing alcohol to get through the night. After grabbing a drink, Tempe walked around aimlessly until she found Angela.

'Sweetie, you look wonderful, Booth'll…uh, sorry, I didn't think,' Ange mumbled, trying and failing to backtrack.

'It's alright, let's just enjoy the night.'

Two hours later Tempe was long past tipsy, standing in the middle of the dance floor as different special agents vied for her attention. She grinned as one wrapped his arms around her waist.

Booth watched on from the other side of the room, shocked by how his Bones could be so oblivious to the attention she received from men. She currently had at least three men dancing around her. He saw Agent Brett Collins walk up from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and felt jealousy and anger rise in his chest as Collins took advantage of her drunken state. He knew Collins, a young agent who had a reputation of having slept with majority of the female agents and broken each and every one of their hearts. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the exact opposite of Booth's dark eyes and hair.

'Seeley, let's dance,' Booth looked down to see Cassie standing next to him. He nodded and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around the back of his neck.

'I really like your friends,' Cassie said quietly. 'Your partner Temperance hasn't really spoken to us all night though.' She looked over to Tempe who was still in the arms of Agent Collins, now face to face. Booth watched in horror as Collins leant down to meet his lips with hers, Tempe instantly deepening the kiss.

'Does she do this at all FBI functions?' Cassie asked with a chuckle. Without thinking Booth's gaze shot down at Cassie his eyes shooting daggers. His gaze quickly softened as he regained himself. It was then when he realised that Cassie was just like all the others. She was like every other girl he had ever dated. Bones was different and that was why he fell in love with her. He quickly corrected his thoughts. He loved Cassie, not Bones.

He glanced back at Tempe to see that she and Agent Collins had disappeared.

'Cass, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute,' he untangled himself from her arms and walked towards him office, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he stepped into his office.

'Yeah,' Tempe answered her phone.

'Bones, it's me,' he sighed.

'What do you want?' she slurred, obviously still affected by the alcohol.

'I just…wanted to know that you were okay,' he muttered, realising how feeble his excuse to get her away from Agent Collins was.

'You're not in control of me, Booth!' she yelled, her anger fuelled by her drunkenness.

'You know, Bones, Collins isn't such a nice guy. He's known around the bureau for all the wrong reasons,' Booth said slowly and calmly.

'Well, I like him,' she continued to slur. 'He's nice to me.'

'That's because he just wants to…' Booth trailed off.

'To what Booth? He wants to what? Fuck me?' she yelled.

'Bones, I wasn't going to say that.'

'I think you were, Booth, I think that was exactly what you were going to say. And I don't care; I'm going to go back to Brett's place and whatever happens, happens.'

'Bones, please just think about this before you-' He stared as the phone as the dial tone rung, showing him that his Bones had hung up on him. He hung his head, anger thundering through his body. He had to get Bones out of there. He had to find some way to stop Collins; he couldn't let Bones get hurt again.

'Seeley,' Booth looked up to see Cassie standing in the doorway of his office. All plans of sabotaging Collins' pursuit of his partner fell away as he looked at the pleading look of his fiancée in front of him.

'Sorry, Cass I'm just tired, I needed to make a call,' he stood up, pocketing his phone and putting his arm around her shoulders.

'Let's go home,' he said, leading her back into the hallway.

-

-

-

-

**Thanks for reading! I love the wonderful reviews that are coming in, so please keep them coming if you're liking the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its only been two days, but I feel like it's been forever since I've updated, so sorry about that. Here's the next installment, hope you like it!**

-

-

Tempe woke up with a splitting headache and a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she rolled over to find an anonymous and naked FBI agent lying next to her, one arm draped over her waist. She groaned and rolled out of his embrace, wrapping herself in a sheet as she searched for her clothes. She found her dress underneath the agent's pants and picked it up.

'Come back to bed,' she heard the agent groan. She looked over at him and couldn't help but agree with her drunken self; the man was gorgeous. With short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was incredibly well-structured and had great facial features.

'As fun as I'm sure last night was,' Tempe said, looking at the naked agent who had stood up and begun to walk towards her. 'I don't know your name, I don't remember anything about what happened last night and I was meant to be at work half an hour ago.'

'Well,' the agent began, resting his hands on her forearms. 'My name's Brett, Brett Collins, I'm a Special Agent, not quite as respected as your partner, Seeley Booth, but-'

'Let's not bring him into this.' Tempe hissed.

'Last night was great, just so you know, and today's a Saturday, so why would you need to be at work?'

'People don't stop dying in consideration of the weekends,' Tempe said rationally.

'Fair enough, but please consider having breakfast,' Collins reasoned.

'I don't know why I even came back with you last night,' Tempe said. She looked up at Collins to see a look in his eyes that she couldn't decipher and before she knew what was happening he pulled her into a passionate and hungry kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth without waiting, his eagerness fuelling them both on.

'That's why,' Tempe panted as they briefly broke apart before he led her back to the bed.

Two hours later Collins sat at his kitchen table while Tempe had a shower. As her phone began to ring he considered leaving it, but decided to answer it and quickly found it at the top of her purse.

'Tempe's phone,' he answered.

'Who the hell is this?' the masculine voice asked.

'This is Brett Collins,' Collins was suddenly very unsure of himself. 'Who's this?'

'This is Special Agent Seeley Booth,' Booth roared. 'What the hell are you doing with my partner's phone, Collins?'

'She came back to my place after the ball last night,' Collins said proudly.

'Can I speak to her?' Booth asked through gritted teeth.

'She's just in the shower,' Collins said. He looked up to see said anthropologist walk into the room in just a towel.

'Who's on the phone?' she asked.

'It's your partner,' Collins answered. Tempe grinned, walking up to Collins and straddling him, leaning in to take the phone from him.

'What do you want Booth?' she asked, her voice husky.

'We have ah, paperwork that needs to be done today,' he mumbled.

'You called me about paperwork? Brett and I were busy, thanks Booth. Now, if you don't mind we'd like to get back to what we were doing.' Collins began to kiss his way down her neck and she moaned perhaps louder than necessary.

'We need to get the paperwork done!' Booth nearly yelled.

'You can do it, can't you?' Tempe asked. Collins grabbed the phone out of her hand.

'Look, Agent Booth, I respect you and whatever, but right now your partner's straddling me while giving me a hickey, so if you don't mind, we're going to go.' He hung up.

'Thank you,' Tempe said, leaning in to kiss him passionately.

-

-

Booth was angry. There was no mistaking the fire in his eyes as he marched into the FBI Hoover Building. He walked right past his office, hands clenched into fists as he came to the cubicles where the more inexperienced agents worked. He walked through the cubicles until he came to the one he wanted. A young agent of around twenty-five with short blonde hair and green eyes sat with his back to Booth, a name plaque on his desk reading 'Special Agent Brett Collins'. Booth grabbed the back of Collins' chair, spinning him around to face him and leant over the young agent.

'Morning Collins,' he growled out.

'Agent Booth,' Collins said cheerfully. 'Fancy seeing you down this neck of the woods.'

'I've got a request,' Booth hissed.

'Sure, what can I do for you?' Collins mocked innocence.

'Stay away from my partner!' he growled.

'There's the problem,' Collins said, pointing his index finger. 'Your partner likes me. What can I say? I'm one with the ladies. I can't help if she's into me.'

'You know perfectly well that she won't look you up if you don't push this,' Booth said. Collins grinned, loving having one up on his superior.

'You're just jealous,' he said with a smile. 'That last night I got to take her home and kiss her, touch her, put my mouth on her-'

'Shut it,' Booth nearly yelled, getting the attention of the agents in the surrounding cubicles. 'You don't get to talk about her like that.'

'Don't get riled up, Agent Booth,' Collins pushed further. 'Don't be jealous, it's your fault that I got to hear her call _my_ name as I fucked that scientific jargon right off her lips-'

Booth threw himself at Collins, knocking him back off his chair as they both flew to the ground. Booth knelt over Collins, using the fact that he was nearly double the younger man's size to hold him down. Booth held the front of Collins shirt in his left fist while he swung his right as hard as he could into his cheek. Booth began laying into Collins, swing after swing hitting the target.

'I'm sorry, man,' Collins gasped, his previously cocky expression turning to one of fear as he realised what damage the looming mass of muscle could do. 'It was just a joke.' Booth opened his left hand and just when Collins thought he was going to let him go, Booth wrapped his hand around Collin's neck, pressing down lightly but forcefully.

'Argh!' Collins groaned, coughing slightly. Booth began to dig his thumb into the side of Collins' neck and the rookie cried out.

'Never lay a hand on her again!' Booth yelled. 'You hear me? You even _think_ about touching my partner again and I will not hesitate you find you and make you wish you were never born.' Booth felt three sets of hands grab his shoulders as he was dragged off Collins. He fought them slightly but knew there was no point and in seconds found himself standing between two agents much bigger than him, looking down at the man he had just bashed.

Collins was in a bad shape. He wasn't seriously injured, but his face was a mess, his whole left cheek already bruising as his split lip swelled. Booth hung his head as his anger left him and he began to feel responsible for his actions.

Cullen walked into the scene with a look of shock over his face. He looked at the rookie agent lying bloody on the ground, being gently slapped conscious by a female agent. Agent Seeley Booth was being restrained between two other senior agents, being held back as he panted heavily, his tie askew and his shirt untucked. There was no mistaking the raw bruises on Booth's knuckles and the drops of blood on the bottom of his shirt.

'Agent Booth, you need to come with me,' Cullen began. 'I need someone to get Collins to a hospital, he may have a concussion. Everyone else, get back to work!' Cullen grabbed Booth by the scruff of his jacket and despite Booth's height and strength on Cullen he knew there was no point in struggling. Once in Cullen's office he thrust Booth into a chair in front of his desk. Booth fell into the chair, looking like a kid in trouble with the principal as his head fell into his hands.

'Agent Booth, I don't even know where the hell to start!' Cullen yelled, pacing frantically. 'Beating up a fellow agent in a government building!'

'I'm going to take the day off,' Booth said quietly as he stood up. Cullen shoved him back into the chair.

'You think you can just walk out of here and have me pick up after you? You agents are all the same, walking around like you own the place. Ever since you got back from Iraq you've been a shocking agent, ignoring our correspondence with the Jeffersonian. That is your field, Booth! The Jeffersonian is where you go, where you do what you're being paid to do! I was happy to pay for your therapy sessions when you shot that clown and when you and Dr Brennan were having problems, but this is it, agent. You've been more of a hindrance as an agent than anything else. I have brilliant agents with floorless records, but yours is blotchy, stained because of your anger. And now you go and beat up a rookie, who doesn't even have a chance against your strength. Seriously, Agent Booth, he was half your size!'

'If you had heard what he was saying about my partner, sir,' Booth interrupted.

'This isn't up for discussion, agent! Fact: Collins is half your size; you beat him to a pulp. There is no way that I can continue keeping you on staff as an agent here if you do not get serious professional help. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to suspend you until further notice. I'm going to get you a psychologist to deal with until you can control your anger. As I said you will be suspended for a minimum of three weeks. The only reason I'm telling you that is so you don't come in every day asking when you can come back. I know you love your job, but you need some time away. I trust that you won't need to be escorted from the building. I need your badge, gun and security card. I will give you thirty minutes to get out of here.' Booth stood up, dropping said items on the desk, his hands shaking as he made his way out of his boss' office.

His mind was blank as he walked slowly down the hallway. He made his way towards his office, his shoulders hung as he realised the seriousness of the situation. He opened the door of his office to find Bones sitting in his desk chair.

'Booth! What happened to you?' She stood when she saw him, slowly taking in his appearance. Her eyes darted from his askew jacket, loose tie and open shirt to the drops of blood on the bottom of his untucked shirt. She rushed to his side, looking him over like she would do a bone, her hands lightly brushing over his chest and stomach over the thin material of his shirt as she searched for injuries. She took his right hand in both hers, her thumb brushing over his raw and bruised knuckles. She continued inspecting his knuckles as she led him to sit down. He winced slightly as she pressed harder.

'I think your hand is broken. Who did you get into a fight with?' she asked. He looked down at his feet; he felt hollow after his time in Cullen's office and didn't want to face what Bones had to say about him bashing Collins. 'Booth, please talk to me.' She crouched down in front of him, gently stroking his cheek. 'I would like to see the other man because he doesn't appear to have fought back.'

'It was Agent Collins,' he whispered so quietly that he thought she hadn't heard him, but she dropped his hand in shock. 'Cullen suspended me. I was just about to leave.'

'How bad is he?!' she demanded.

'His face is a bit bruised,' Booth murmured. Tempe swung her hand back and slapped Booth across the face.

'How dare you go after him!' she yelled.

'I was just trying to look after you!' he shot back, standing up.

'I don't need you to look after me! I'm not yours to look after!'

'Agent Booth?' They both spun around in a rage to see Bert, the security watchman standing at the door. 'Director Cullen has told me that you need to leave. You will be called within the next three weeks regarding your suspension.'

Booth looked at Tempe, his eyes relaxing.

'Please, Bones, don't let me leave on this note,' he pleaded.

'I don't have anything to say to you, Booth,' she said, looking at her feet. 'Go home to your fiancée.'

'This isn't finished,' he said. 'Have dinner with me tonight, we need to talk.'

'No,' she said bluntly. 'I have to analyse the bones of the case I came here to tell you about and now I have to check on Agent Collins.'

'I'll find an agent to work with you while I'm gone,' he said. 'I'll call you later.' Bert grabbed his shoulder, leading him out of the office and out of the building.

Once he was home he sat on the couch nursing a glass of whiskey as he felt the spot where Tempe had slapped him smarting. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Angela's number.

'Angela speaking,' Angela answered chirpily.

'Angela, its Booth.'

'Booth!' Angela yelled. 'Where have you been? Brennan is furious and told me everything, so don't try and get out of this! What happened between you and Agent Collins?'

'You should have heard the stuff he was saying about her,' Booth reasoned. 'He was talking about her like trash, I couldn't just stand there and let him.'

'You're engaged now Booth. Before was okay, you were allowed to be jealous before, but now you can't go around screening her boyfriends.'

'Ange, I need you and Hodgins to come over tonight. And Zach…and you need to drag Bones along.'

'She won't come if she knows you're going to be there.'

'It's my place, of course I'm going to be there! Please, just drag her along. I really need to talk to her.'

'Will Cassie be there?' Angela asked.

'I don't know where she is, I tried calling her, but…I dunno, she's probably gone out shopping or something.'

'Trouble in paradise?' Angela cooed.

'No, it's nothing like that,' Booth said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 'I need to talk to you guys about that actually, you see Cassie and I…we're not…well, I can't tell you over the phone, but tonight, you'll be here?'

'Yeah, I'll let everyone know,' Ange replied slowly. 'But I can't guarantee Bren'll be there.'

'She really needs to know.'

'Needs to know what?'

'Just…nothing, I'll tell you tonight.' And with that he hung up the phone.

-

-

-

-

**Thanks for reading! Thank you to all of the reviewers so far! Review to let me know how you think its going so far if you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, this has Zach in it, so he's clearly still around and not a murder or being accused of murder and cannibalism. Also, I know that even though the squints are in here they don't really do anything, but I couldn't think of how to work them into it more than I did. And I know its angsty etc, but that's just the way life is :)**

-

-

Booth opened his front door to find Angela, Zach, Hodgins and, surprisingly, Tempe, standing in his doorway.

'Hi guys, thanks for coming,' he said, ushering them through the door. 'Bones, I really need to talk to you.' Tempe didn't make eye contact with him, but just followed the others into the living room. Angela looked from Booth to Tempe before nodding decisively.

'Mmmm, something smells good,' Ange said, breaking the awkward silence.

'I'm cooking a vegetable stir-fry,' he said quietly.

'Hodgins and Zach, let's go and check on the food,' Ange said and Tempe glared at her while Booth looked at her gratefully. The three squints walked into the kitchen, leaving the two partners alone. Booth sighed in relief when his phone rang. He didn't think he could stand another moment of awkwardness between them.

'Booth,' he answered, darting out of the hallway and into his bedroom.

'Agent Booth, its Director Cullen,' he heard a stern voice reply.

'Good evening sir,' Booth said quickly.

'Look, Booth, I don't have time for niceties. Where's Agent Phillips?'

'She's…' Booth stumbled over his words. 'She went out earlier to grab some groceries, she should be home soon.'

'Booth! We've discussed this! Your suspension does not excuse the importance of this. If Cassie is not home within the next ten minutes call me.'

'But Director –'

'This is _not_ up for discussion, Booth! You signed and committed to this.'

'What is the protocol in terms of who I can tell?' Booth asked slowly. 'Can I tell Dr Brennan?'

'I'm afraid not, Booth. The security on this is astounding and those who know must be told on a must-know basis. I have to go, call me if things don't go as planned.' With that the phone went dead and Booth was left slumped on the edge of his bed. When he wandered back out he found the hallway empty, but heard the four squints chatting in his kitchen. He sighed, jumping when the front door clicked and swung open before him.

'Cass!' Booth hissed in a hushed whisper, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into his bedroom. 'Where the hell have you been?!' He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself as he forced himself to lower his voice.

'I was getting groceries!' she hissed back, putting down the bags in her hands. 'You told me that we'll need something for dessert and you barely have anything to eat anyway! If I'm going to stay here all day I can't be expected to live off beer, mustard and pickles!'

'You could have called me!' Booth nearly yelled.

'Look, Seeley, I'm no happier about this than you are, but we need to try and make this work! I'm sorry if you're beloved partner isn't paying attention to you anymore, but this is what has to happen.'

'I'm sorry for losing my temper,' Booth said quietly. Cassie moved slowly closer to him. She hesitantly reached up to place her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

'I'm sorry that this isn't going well,' she whispered. 'I know you care about her. I can see that both of you are miserable with this arrangement, but we need to continue this for a little while longer.'

'She hates me.'

'She loves you,' Cassie replied with a small smile. She reached down to rest one hand over his heart. In that moment Booth remembered why he had agreed to this in the first place, looking into her rich green eyes to see the natural compassion she held for him. He leant down to brush his lips across hers. In the last week this action had become almost natural to both of them, the simple comfort of finding strength in the other.

'We better go out and say hi,' Booth said, slowly pulling away. Cassie sighed nervously and Booth reached down to intertwine their fingers. He squeezed her hand comfortingly. They stepped away from each other, both grabbing the groceries and carrying them to the kitchen.

'Sorry guys,' Booth said apologetically. 'Cass just got home.'

'Hey,' Cassie said quietly. She quickly reintroduced herself to everyone in the group. Booth didn't notice the morbid look on his partner's face as she stood half behind Angela.

'Let's sit down!' Booth said, breaking the silence. They all slowly sat down while Booth served the stir-fry, one of the only dishes he could cook. Hodgins, Zach and Angela all looked down uncomfortably as they ate, not daring to speak as the tension in the room threatened to crack.

'So Dr Brennan what case are you working on at the moment?' Cassie asked, taking a sip of wine.

'Why don't you ask your fiancée?' Tempe shot back.

'Bones!' Booth nearly yelled.

'It's alright Seeley…' Cassie began, but Booth cut her off.

'No, it's not alright. You could at least be somewhat respectful.'

'Be respectful of your fiancée?' Tempe scowled across the table, setting down her knife and fork. 'Like you were to Agent Collins?! You expect me to instantly befriend Cassie while you think you can beat my lovers? No, I shouldn't have to deal with this.' She stood, grabbing her coat and rushing out of the room. Booth was after her in a second, grabbing her arm as she reached the front door. The rest of the table sighed in relief as Hodgins purposefully began a talk about a recent discovery of dragonflies, fading out the heated discussion in the next room.

'Bones, don't run,' Booth begged as he turned her to face him. It was then when he saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

'I can't do it Booth,' she whispered, pulling out of his grasp and wiping furiously at the tears escaping down her cheeks. 'I can't watch you get married. I'm leaving.'

'Bones, no,' Booth pleaded, knowing where this conversation was going.

'I have to Booth,' she still kept her eyes down, not facing him. 'I need to get away.'

'How long?' he asked quietly.

'As long as it takes,' she replied.

'How long?' he insisted.

'When are you getting married?' she asked, this time ignoring the tears that traced their way down her red cheeks.

'In one month,' he replied, his heart constricting in his chest.

'I'll be back in two months,' she said.

'Don't leave,' he said, his posture crumpling to an extent that he was looking up at her. 'Please, Bones, don't leave me. It's already been three months. I don't think our partnership can last anymore.'

'Maybe that's for the better,' she said so quietly that he barely heard.

'What? Are you severing our partnership?!'

'It's been four years Booth, most working partnerships don't even last that long. Maybe we both need a change. You can marry Cassie and I can go and find a life somewhere else. I am very well respected; I can work wherever I want.'

'Where're you going to go?' Booth asked, his voice catching in his throat as he forced himself not to cry.

'Maybe Seattle,' she suggested, unable to keep her emotion out of her voice.

'That's on the other side of the country!' Booth yelled.

'As I said, maybe that's for the best.'

'This isn't for the best, Bones,' he turned away to hide the tear that fell from his eye. 'I need you. I need you to stay.'

She ignored his plea, stepping closer to him and resting her hands on his chest and she struggled to breathe through her tears.

'I'll miss you Booth,' she said quietly. She reached up to softly cup his face in her hands. His eyes fluttered shut as her lips softly pressed against his. He barely had time to register what was happening before she had pulled away.

By the time he opened his eyes she was gone.

-

-

-

-

**AHHHHH!!!! OMG what just happened?! Brennan's leaving?! Review if that's what you do otherwise thank you sincerly for reading and have an awesome day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! It's been a little while since I've updated, but I've been really busy. Also, to top off my horribleness this chap isn't that long. I'm not too sure about this chap cause it was written in a bit of a hurry. Anywho, hope you like it!**

-

-

-

-

Booth had never enjoyed the sessions that he was forced to sit through with Dr Sweets, but this was by far the most tiresome he had ever been through. Booth and Tempe sat at the far ends of the couch in front of a very anxious Sweets.

'Dr Brennan, please tell me your reasoning for your request to sever your partnership with Agent Booth,' Sweets began.

'I honestly don't understand why we're here,' she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. 'First the FBI makes us come to these sessions so they don't break up our partnership and now that I _want_ to end my work with Agent Booth they've sent us here to talk with you.'

'The FBI doesn't want your partnership severed,' Sweets replied. 'You are a very effective team.'

'Everything has to end sometime,' Tempe replied.

'What do you think about this, Agent Booth?' Sweets asked.

'I think she's being ridiculous,' Booth said loudly.

'_I'm_ being ridiculous?' Tempe nearly yelled.

'Yeah, you are!' Booth replied. 'Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean we can't still be partners!'

'Don't make this about you, Booth,' Tempe shot back.

'Isn't it about me?' he turned to face her now. She refused to look at him, keeping her eyes on the window. 'God, just look at me Bones!' When she did finally look at him Booth saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

'What do you want from me Booth?' she whispered. 'Why can't you just let me leave?'

'Because we're partners!' he fumed. 'We've been partners for four years! And you're just going to throw that all away?'

'I think that's enough, Agent Booth,' Sweets interjected. 'Dr Brennan, does your leaving have anything to do with Agent Booth's engagement?'

'I've already told Booth why I'm leaving,' she said, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

'Why can't you just accept that I'm getting married?' Booth asked.

'This is pointless,' she replied, standing up and making her way to the door. Booth was at her side in a second as she made her way out into the hallway.

'No, it's not Bones,' he said, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. 'Just tell me how you feel Bones, I need to know that you're leaving at least because you care.'

'What makes you think I care?' she hissed.

'I remember you kissing me at my place the other night,' he said quietly.

'Don't flatter yourself Booth, I wasn't thinking straight,' she said before turning and heading for the elevator.

'Bones, Cassie and I aren't really engaged,' he blurted out. She slowly turned to face him.

'What?' she asked quietly, anger hiding behind her confused look.

'She was in trouble, and we had to change her name and move her here with me so she didn't get killed,' he said, speaking so fast he wasn't sure she could even hear him. 'I wanted to tell you earlier, Bones, I really did, but it was a matter of national security…protocol…'

'How did this happen?' she asked.

'They saw that Cassie and I were getting close and chose me. I didn't really have a choice.' He stepped forward, invading her personal space, but she stepped right back from him, putting her hands up defensively.

'Don't touch me!' she hissed, tears forming in her eyes. 'What happened ten months ago?' she nearly yelled at him, tears running down her cheeks. Booth looked down at the floor guiltily.

'Bones…' he said, reaching out to touch her forearm, but she took a couple of steps back from him.

'You died!' she yelled through a sob. 'Taking a bullet only goes so far! You don't understand what that did to me! And then you go to Iraq and come back engaged and ask me to be your best man! Do I mean nothing to you?'

'You mean everything to me!' he yelled back, not even realising what he was saying.

'Don't you dare!' she continued, walking blindly backwards in search of the elevator. 'You don't get to say that now!' Just as Booth was about to formulate a plea for her to forgive him his phone rang, breaking the agonising silence.

'Booth,' he answered angrily. 'Yes sir, no…I need to…yes…I'll be right there.'

'Somewhere to be?' she scowled.

'Bones, please consider staying in DC,' he said. 'Can we at least talk about this?'

'I need to leave Booth. Why can't you understand that?'

'Because I care about you Bones,' Booth insisted. 'Look, if I end this whole thing with Cassie then will you stay?'

'It's too late Booth. You've already made up your mind about who need in your life.'

'I need you, Bones, you're who I need in my life.'

'You don't mean that,' she said quietly.

'Don't leave,' he pleaded.

'I have to Booth,' she replied. 'Just let me go.'

And as she walked into the elevator he felt his heart sink. He didn't even notice his knees buckling until he was falling into the chair behind him.

'I'm sorry Agent Booth,' he heard Sweets say from behind him.

'Fuck off Sweets,' Booth mumbled, his head in his hands.

'I think I have an idea,' Sweets said and Booth's head shot up. 'I think I know how to get Dr Brennan to stay.'

'For the first time in a long time, Sweets, I'm listening.'

-

-

-

-

-

**Okay, there it is! How'd you like it? Please review if you want! Not sure how long it'll be before the next chap, maybe tomorrow or could be a couple of days :S**


	7. Chapter 7

**I seem to be saying sorry too much before chaps, but here we go again. For two reasons this time; 1st for the lack of Bones in this chap and second for its shortness. Ignoring that, thank you so much everyone who has favourtied, story alerted and most of all reviewed! It's so good to know that people are reading and enjoying it as much as I have. **

**I wrote this while babsitting three yelling children, so I hope the grammar and editing isn't too horrible, but if it is try to ignore it. This is the second last chap, leading up to the big finishing one, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Booth woke with a start, sitting up straight and gasping as his alarm rang loudly throughout the room. He looked down to see Cassie's arm strung over his bare abdomen. He sighed, stretching and gently pushing her to her side of the bed before slipping out from under the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up.

'Are you alright, Seeley?' he heard Cassie whisper sleepily.

'Yeah, just thinking,' he replied without turning to face her.

'About your partner?' she asked. He felt her cold hands come to rest on his shoulders.

'Mmhmm,' he murmured, confirming her thought.

'You need to tell her how you feel,' she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

'I basically did,' he replied. 'I told her that I needed her here and she's still leaving. I don't know what more I can do.'

'Tell her that you're in love with her,' Cassie said.

'I'm not in love with her.'

'God, Seeley, I've been here for less than a month and, only having met her about four times, can tell how you two feel about each other. I didn't even need to meet her to know how you feel about her. You talk about her enough to make me think that you two _are_ together.'

'I'm a lousy fiancée,' he sighed.

'Yes, you are a lousy fiancée,' she chuckled. 'A lousy fake fiancée at that.'

'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

'No, _I'm_ sorry,' she sat up straight. 'I shouldn't have made you do this. Back in Iraq I didn't realise how much you loved her.'

'You didn't make me. I said I would.'

Cassie's reply was muffled by a knock at the front door. Booth stood up and made his way to answer the door. He was surprised to feel a sense of relief at the sight of Sweets.

'Sweets! Please tell me you have something good,' he gestured for Sweets to come in, sitting down at table, eager for news.

'I think I might have convinced Cullen to transfer Cassie,' Sweets said quickly.

'What did you say?!' Booth nearly yelled. 'Where would she go?'

'One question at a time Booth,' Sweets said.

'I don't have time for this shrink crap, Sweets, just tell me what happened.'

'Alright, I convinced Cullen that with you and Dr Brennan's partnership severed you would make a lousy agent. He was apprehensive, but after I used some psychologist lingo I pretty much persuaded him.' Sweets replied. 'And I can't tell you where she would go, I can't even know that.'

'What if Cassie doesn't want to leave?' Booth asked. 'Is there another option?'

'I want to leave,' Cassie said suddenly as she rounded the corner. 'I can't take watching Seeley and Dr Brennan being torn apart.'

'Cass, are you sure?' Booth asked, moving to stand in front of her.

'Yes, I can't invade your life. The threat on my life can be pretty much eliminated anyway if I change my name, move away.'

'Thank you,' Booth whispered, pulling her into a hug. 'Thank you so much.'

'Has Cullen found a placement for me?' Cassie asked Sweets.

'He said he had,' Sweets replied. 'I'm not sure where, but I think you have to leave relatively soon.'

'Do you think Bones'll stay, after all of this?' Booth asked.

'I don't know Booth, but I think this is a necessity before you two are able to go back to normal,' Sweets answered.

'Are you sure you want to go?' Booth asked.

'Of course,' Cassie replied. 'I think it's the least I can do. Just make sure you don't chicken out. She needs to know how you feel.'

'I don't know how to tell her,' Booth said feebly.

'You've known her for four years, surely you can think of a way,' Sweets grinned.

-

-

-

-

**There you go! Did you like it? How does it compare to the other chaps? Still hate Cassie? If you want to review, if not see you for the final chap in the next couple of days!**


End file.
